Window to Window
by DiamondPheonix12
Summary: A new family moved into the house next to Annabeth's and a boy her age had the room parallel to hers. They start talking on window to window, and their story begins. Two-Shot.
1. Annabeth

The house next door was empty for years. I always woke up and looked at it, wondering if someone would one day make memories in it.

Wondering if there would be someone my age who had the bedroom parallel to me. I often daydreamed of this friend, of going out onto the small area of roof in front of the windows, almost connecting the houses. It was sturdy enough to support my weight, so I figured it would be fine.

I wished someone would move in and be my friend, my only friend.

As if my wishes had been heard, it was a few months later that a family of two moved in.

I woke up one day and looked outside, instantly seeing the moving trucks. Two people were hauling in boxes. One was a woman with curl brown hair, seeming average in height. The other was a boy around my age, fifteen, with messy black hair who seemed taller than me. Briefly, I considered going down to greet them, but I figured that they would want to get most of the boxes unpacked first. Also, I planned on staying in my pajamas all weekend. Greeting would have to wait for another day.

After watching them unload boxes for another minute, I turned my attention to the clock that read 10:04, a reasonable time to get up and out of bed. Slowly, I put my arms above my head and stretched, yawning as I did so, keeping my arms up for a few more seconds before letting them drop to my sides. I let out a sigh of content and threw off the covers, ready to do nothing all day.

The house was quiet, my dad at university and my stepmother was out, taking my two younger brothers to the park and store. The only sounds I could hear were those of the new neighbors moving in.

After a small breakfast of pancakes, I went back to my room to read a new book of mine. I grabbed the book, "_Extras_", off my bookshelf and opened my window. I sat on my bed happy to read the book, and as son as I opened the book, I was tossed into the world of an impossible society and government.

During the hours I was reading my book, I only got up occasionally to use the bathroom, drink a glass of water, or eat something. It was only when a guy's voice said, "Hello?" in a cautious voice that I realized that the noise of the neighbors unloading boxes had long since stopped.

Curious to see who the owner of the voice was, I got up after memorizing what page I was on and carefully putting the book down and walked over to my window. Sticking his head out of the window across from mine, was the guy with messy black hair. I remembered what I had wanted, what I had wished; for someone to have the room across from me and be around my age. And there he was. I felt a smile come across my face as I pushed my hair back behind my ear and said, "Hey."

He smiled as well and put his elbows on his windowsill. He watched me curiously as I grabbed a nearby hair tie and put my blond hair in its usual ponytail.

"So who are you?" he asked when I turned my attention back to him.

I poked my head through my window, letting the rest of my body follow as I stepped onto the small area of roof. "Annabeth Chase. And you?"

"Percy Jackson."

Percy also stepped out onto his little area of roof and sat down. "Nice pajamas," he said with an amused smile. I quickly looked down to see my grey sweatpants and owl tank top. A snort escaped me and I mentally smacked myself.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

I decided to let curiosity get the better of me and asked, "Where are you from?"

"New York. Had to leave with my mom so we lived closer to her fiancee after he had to move."

He looked at me and I noticed that his eyes were a peculiar mix of green and blue, the color of an ocean. Percy continued talking, saying, "So here we are. And here I am talking to my neighbor on a roof and hungry."

I was hungry as well, since I got so caught up in my book. "Haven't got anything to eat?" I asked.

Percy shook his head. "We did just move in and finish unloading," he explained to me. I nodded in understanding before standing up.

"Want to come over and get something to eat?" I asked, knowing that the gap between the housed weren't that large and someone could easily jump across.

He looked hesitant before asking, "Your family won't mind?" This time I shook my head.

"They're not here right now anyways. Come on."

Percy let out a sigh before standing up as well. "Alright, I trust you on this Annabeth." I smiled and stepped into my room, giving him space to jump over to. And so he did. Percy jumped and landed gracefully on his feet, but tripped coming into my room. As he fell to the floor, I let out a bark of laughter at his surprised face. Quickly standing once more, he gave me a playful glare before motioning me to lead the way.

As we walked downstairs to the kitchen, I asked, "Anything you want right now?"

"What do you have?"

"Things...?"

Percy rolled his eyes in amusement at my answer. "Thanks, that really clears it up for me."

We ended up eating a pint of ice cream and a few slices of pie that my stepmother made. All the while we had been talking and joking around as though we had known each other out entire lives and Percy didn't just move in.

Over the months, we became better friends. We went to the same high school, sat next to each other on the bus until one of us was able to drive; we rode together then as well. I always helped him with homework while Percy helped my with sports, helping me practice for softball tryouts. We kept growing closer through our everyday lives and our window to widow conversations. I was glad I met him, and I knew he was just as glad to have met me as well.


	2. Percy

I wasn't looking forward to moving from New York. But there are some things that no one could change, no matter how much they struggled. There were some things that were meant to happen.

After packing everything and loading the boxes into the moving van, we had started our long drive, stopping at motels and restaurants for a quick break. I quickly got tried of being on the road for so long, but my mom was happy to be leaving everything behind to start anew. I might miss the few friends I had there, but I doubted they would miss me. Who would? I seemed to attract trouble, like the time I accidentally blew up a gym or fired a canon at a bus. Not my fault though.

Maybe it was a little bit of my fault.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that we had reached our new house, that didn't cost too much as it had been on the market for a long time. It wasn't much to look at, just a normal two story house. But it also meant that I had to keep going up and down the stairs to put away boxes and get new ones.

It would at least give me something to do after the long drive. I got out the van and went to the back, where my mom had already grabbed a box. She tossed me to keys to the house so I could go open the door for her. I did so, and stood in the doorway, looking into the house. The house was big, with a wide floor plan. Light brightened up the rooms as it streamed in through the windows. As much as I wanted to look at my room, I knew that my mom couldn't carry all the boxes herself.

After the quick look into the house, I turned back to my mom to see her carrying a large box towards me. Instantly, I grabbed it from her hands and brought it inside myself. We continued on in that manner until there were only small, light boxes to carry. From then, we took as many boxes as we could and put them in the house. Once that was done, my mom left to drive the truck to the local movers place, who said that they could take it back.

With nothing else to do, I took the all the boxes labeled "Percy", and carried them to my room. I went up and down the stairs, carrying boxes until all of them were in my room. I looked at them before looking out my window.

There was a window parallel to mine. My window had a small portion of the roof attached to it, as did the other window. I wondered if it was strong enough to support my weight. With nothing better to do, I opened my window to see if it would when I looking into the other window.

I could see a girl with long blond hair that was curly reading a book. Her window was open, so naturally, I said, "Hello?"

She didn't move, leaving me to wonder if she didn't hear me and if I should say anything else. But before I could embarrass myself, she closed the book and set it down before looking out of her window. She looked at me curiously before smiling and pushing her hair back from her face.

"Hey," she said.

Now I was smiling, glad she sounded nice. I put my elbows on the window sill and watched her as she grabbed a nearby hair tie and put her hair into a quick ponytail.

"So, who are you?" I asked, before mentally banging my head against a wall. _"Nicely done Percy. Make the girl think you're rude and a idiot," _my brain said ever so helpfully, rather than trying to help me fix the situation. Thankfully, she didn't seem bothered at what I said and poked her head out of her window like I was.

However, she didn't stop moving until her entire body was out of the window and on her small section of roof and answered my question. "Annabeth Chase. And you?"

If it could support her weight, I was sure that it could support mine, despite the fact that I was probably much heavier than her.

"Percy Jackson," I said, introducing myself by answering her question as I stepped onto my section of roof. Thankfully, it did indeed support my weight. Good thing it did too, otherwise everything could have ended very badly.

Now that we were both on our roofs, I could get a proper look at her. The first thing that I noticed was that she was still in her pajamas, even though it was around noon. Of course I had to comment on it as I spoke again, saying, "Nice pajamas." I couldn't deny the fact that I was amused, and my small smile was proof of that.

Annabeth quickly looked down at her pajamas, which consisted of grey sweatpants and an owl tank top. She snorted, which I found even more amusing and cute. After all, not many people snorted when first meeting someone. Apparently, she knew this too and looked as though she was ready to punch herself in the face.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So where are you from?" Annabeth asked, successfully getting to another topic.

"New York," he replied, "Had to leave with my mom so we lived closer to her fiancee after he moved."

I looked at Annabeth once more, and our eyes met. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were grey, a color I had never seen before. Of course, my stomach had to growl lightly, making me stop thinking about the color grey. Hoping that she hadn't heard, I started talking to Annabeth again, saying, "So here we are. And I here am talking to my neighbor on a roof and hungry."

She asked me then, "Haven't got anything to eat?"

I shook my head. "We did just move in and finish unloading."

Annabeth nodded in understanding as she stood up.

"Wanna come over and get something to eat?"

I hesitated before asking, "Your family won't mind?"

She shook her head. "They're not here right now anyways," she explained. "Come on."

Standing up, I sighed before saying, "Alright, I trust you on this Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled and stepped into her room, giving me space to jump over. I jumped over the small gap easily and landed on my feet gracefully. I felt proud of myself for that, but the feeling quickly vanished as I tripped going in her room. I heard a bark of laughter coming from Annabeth as I laid on the floor in surprise. Quickly, I stood up and gave a playful glare before motioning her to lead the way.

She lead me downstairs to the kitchen. As we walked, Annabeth asked me, "Anything you want right now?"

"What do you have?"

"Things...?"

I rolled my eyes in amusement from her answer. "Thanks, that really clears things up for me," I said jokingly.]

We ended up eating a pint of ice cream and a couple slices of pie her stepmother made as we talked and joked with each other as if we had known each other our entire lives. As if I didn't just move in. Already, I had made friend who appreciated me as a human being and treated me better than any friends I had in New York.

Over the months, we became closer friends. We went to the same high school and rode the same bus, always sitting next to each other. WE kept doing so until one of us was able to drive, and continued to go to school together. Annabeth was always helping me with homework and I helped her practice for any sports she wanted to play to get ready for tryouts. We would always talk to each other through our windows, and go to each others rooms through the windows to work on homework or to just talk. Annabeth was one of the best things that had ever happened to me, and I knew I would always be glad that I met her. I knew she would always be happy we met as well.


End file.
